The Track Begins, You Pull Me In
by BTRFanBoy
Summary: Kendall hasn't had the best 18 years of his life. Will meeting Logan on a train lead to finding the thing he's been wanting all his life? Contains: Kogan, Daddy Kendall, self harm
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day.

The one day of the year Kendall Knight hated the most. No matter what Kendall's situation was, he was always alone on the most romantic day of the year. All he wanted was to spend one Valentine's Day spoiling the one person who took his breath away. But destiny never wanted Kendall to be happy. Destiny wanted the boy to suffer, make him work for the things that mattered.

Just by looking at him, no one would be able to begin to understand the pain the boy was hiding. His dirty blonde hair was scruffy just like every other boy his age. His plaid shirts clung to his faintly exposed muscles hiding his self-inflicted scars that painted his body unbeknown to his friends and family. The boy had been through more in his eighteen years of life then most people would go through their whole lifetime.

It all began a week after his seventh birthday. He returned home from his best friend's house to find constant yelling coming from his parent's bedroom. He edged his way slowly up the stairs, step by step, listening as the shouting became louder with each step of the ascent. He flinched as he reached the bedroom door just as it was being yanked open. A man about six foot tall stormed out with a suitcase in his hand.

"Daddy? Are you going somewhere?" The older blonde stormed past his son without breathing a word and took of down the steps, ignoring the high-pitched screams from Kendall's mother. "Mommy? Where's daddy going?" And yet again, Kendall was ignored by one of the two people that he cared most about.

The sound of a crying baby mixed with the screams of the adult women causing the most ear splitting noise Kendall had ever experienced. Kendall's mom thundered past the small boy to the room with the crying baby. Kendall's baby sister.

That was the first memory the small blonde boy had of Valentine's Day and it began just how each one progressed. Painfully.

Kendall's mom later explained to him that she had returned home early from work one evening to find him 'playing' with another women. And from that moment his mother began drilling into his brain that men that cheated deserved none of their love, that his father was as good as dead to them.

And from that day, Kendall's childhood was put into fast forward. He found himself growing up faster then he should have. It all began with him having to pick out his own clothes in the morning and continue to dress himself. Finding it later progressing to doing the same chore for his little sister. Kendall should have seen this as a sign that things were only going to get worse. But why would he have? He was only seven after all. But when his mother soon stopped waking up to see him off to school, he found himself not only looking after himself and his baby sister, but his mother.

It took his mother the best part of a year to get herself together. But it was too late, the blonde had already fallen into routine, he had convinced himself that he didn't need anyone. They needed him.

Kendall spent the next seven years fending for himself, helping to look after Katie and his mother. Kendall wasn't happy, he was just living.

Then came along the thing every teenager dreaded; puberty. With every spot that formed on his face and every hair that sprouted in the oddest of places, Kendall found himself drifting from the norm. While all his friends spoke about the cute blonde girl that sat at the back of their class, Kendall couldn't help but notice the cute blonde girl's twin brother. That was the day that Kendall began to realize that he wasn't normal. That was the day that Kendall went home and cut himself.

Upon realizing that her son was beginning the process of becoming a man, she had rushed out and bought him his first razor, despite the fact that Kendall's face was still as smooth as a baby's bottom. Kendall threw his bag at the bottom of the stairs before rushing up into the bathroom, ripping open the packaging and removing his red and white checkered shirt. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he placed the blades of the razor to his chest, the cold metal sending chills through his body. Kendall hesitated. What was he doing? Why was he thinking of purposely hurting himself? He went to take the blades from his skin when a voice echoed in his head. 'You're not normal. You're a freak. You need to be punished.' And with that voice, he increased the pressure of the razor, his skin silently screaming as the blades ripped through the perfect skin, relief washing over his body as the warm blood dripped down his toneless torso.

That was the day that Kendall's daily routine changed. Every time he would think of a boy in the way he was supposed to think of a girl, a fresh cut made it's way onto his body. With every cut Kendall's self-confidence would take a knock too. Until eventually he found himself cutting himself due to the hideous figure staring him back in the mirror.

Fast forward three more years and nothing had changed. Kendall still struggled through school, still played the father role for Katie, and still cut himself when he thought about boys.

Saturday night, Kendall found himself saying goodbye to one of the last good things in his life. James Diamond. James had been his best friends since preschool. The two were inseparable. That was until his mother decided to move to San Diego after her divorce turned sour. James' father had received everything in the divorce, everything besides James. Brooke, realized she had nothing left, was forced to move back to her parents' house in San Diego.

That was why Kendall found himself at James' father's house surrounded by hundreds of drunken teens all dancing beneath a 'We'll Miss You James' banner that stretched across the entire length of the room.

"Come on Kendall. Just have a drink. Let loose. It's my last day." James whined forcefully shoving a red solo cup full to the brim of beer into the blonde's hand. Kendall reluctantly accepted the drink, downing it in one failed gulp. Kendall held back at retch as he slammed the cup down onto the surface behind him. Kendall rarely drank alcohol. He didn't see the point of it. He already felt numb inside. He didn't need poison inside him to aid it. But he could never say no to the beautiful boy.

Kendall had lost count of the amount of times he had cut himself over his best friend. Pressing down twice as hard. He's your best friend, who's a boy, it's twice as wrong.

"Wow! Now let's go do some shots." Kendall found himself being dragged from the room into the slightly cooler, less crowded kitchen.

Kendall necked shot after shot until the numbness he usually felt became mixed with the dizziness in his head causing vomit to begin rising up his throat. He clutched his hand to his mouth and began stumbling his way hastily to the bathroom, the sound of James' laughter fading slowly with each step.

Kendall pulled his head out of the toilet bowl and wiped his mouth on some discarded toilet paper.

"Feeling better?" Kendall groaned as he looked up, only to be greeted with a blurred figure.

"Yeah." He slurred as he was offered a hand to get to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's Kendall right? I'm Jules."

"Nice to meet you Jules."

That was the last thing Kendall could remember from that night. The next memory he had was waking up to this Jules girl the morning after wearing nothing but his socks.

If Kendall thought his life was messed up before, he had no idea what destiny now had in store for him.

Kendall sighed as he struggled to heave the pushchair up onto the train. He glanced into the busy carriage only to be disappointed that there were no available seats. Two and half hours of standing in the vestibule with two eighteen-month children. This trip had better be worth it.

"Excuse me." Kendall sighed yet again as four people waited to push past him to get on to the busy train. "Ally, come here." The small boy obeyed his father's orders and hurried to grab hold of Kendall's hand. He lifted him up and began maneuvering the buggy the best he could do with just one hand.

"D'you want me to take him?" asked the strange voice. Kendall looked over to see a small brunette boy smiling back at him.

"If you could?" Kendall replied, his stress levels beginning to threaten to boil over. He lifted the small boy over to the brunette stranger to hold as he pushed the pushchair further into the corner. The four impatient passengers exhaled as they shuffled through attempting a search for empty seats. Kendall slammed the train door shut and turned back to the stranger who was holding his fussy child.

"I don't think he likes me."

"No, he's just being a pain today." Kendall replied as he took the boy from the uncomfortable brunette, rocking him gently and making shushing sounds.

"I'm Logan."

"Kendall." He replied, not making eye contact with the other boy. The train finally began to rock with movement and Kendall placed Ally back onto the floor.

"Going any where nice?"

"We're just visiting a friend in San Diego." Kendall frowned slightly when he realized how rude he ad sounded. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound so rude. Travelling's just a bit…stressful with the boys."

"No worries." Logan replied, turning away from the boy and his children and taking out an iPad from his backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. **

Logan could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of his head the entire time he was working. Yet it didn't make the brunette uncomfortable, he just continued tapping at the large touch screen device bringing up various scientific journals and articles.  
>He continued working for about an hour until his brain couldn't absorb any more information. He pinched his fingers against the screen causing the page of words to vanish to be replaced with the home screen. He swiped his finger lazily across the screen until he found the app he was looking for. Once again, the screen shifted, this time being replaced with virtual bubble wrap.<br>Logan loved this app. It was so therapeutic, he would spend hours jabbing at the screen popping the digital bubbles allowing his brain to shift from processing mind numbing facts to just becoming numb.  
>It was his engagement in the app that caused the intensity of his feeling of being watched multiply until he couldn't ignore it any longer. He glanced up from the iPad to find small beautiful green eyes looking at him. Logan smiled as the small boy averted his gaze in embarrassment.<br>"Would you like a go?" Logan asked, offering the device to the boy. The boy shied away but still held his attention to the piece of technology this stranger was offering him. "It's not that difficult. Look." Logan demonstrated the process easily for the child but he didn't respond, still just cowering close to the pushchair. "Look, you can even do it with your nose." Logan placed his nose close to screen just as the train swerved causing the iPad to smash against his nose. Logan, overreacting, let out a small scream of pain causing giggling to erupt from the boy's mouth. "Do you think that was funny?" he asked, rubbing his nose. The small boy nodded enthusiastically still releasing the occasional giggle. "Your name's Ally, isn't it?" Ally retreating yet again, as he suddenly remembered that he didn't know this man. "My name's Logan." The brunette held his giant hand out to the small boy who just stood there analysing the situation and when Ally didn't take Logan's hand, Logan just smiled and lowered his hand. "I see your daddy's taught you not to talk to strangers and you're a really good boy for listening to him. Tell you what, why don't you take this and go sit far away from me." Logan stretched his arm out further, closer to the boy and he slowly removed the piece of technology from his hands.

Logan noticed that the longer the small boy played on the iPad, the smaller the gap between the two became and Logan soon found the boy sitting right next to him, resting the iPad on his knee.

Kendall sat quietly in the corner of the vestibule, holding his other child, watching this strange man interacting with his child. But Kendall didn't feel uneasy about the brunette boy. In fact, he felt the complete opposite, that if the train suddenly derailed and Kendall found his life in the hands of this boy, he wouldn't hesitate in trusting him fully.  
>He quietly hissed in pain as his son hit against his plaid covered torso.<br>"Addy. You don't hit daddy." Addy laughed and hit his father again, completely ignoring the orders. Kendall sighed and stood up with the naughty boy and swung him into the pushchair he had only recently vacated. Addy forced against Kendall as he strapped the boy into the pram's restraints. This was enough for the boy to begin to cry and scream whilst constantly fighting against the straps. Kendall began to rummage in his duffle bag and removed a green pacifier, before forcing it into the crying boy's mouth.  
>The boy's tantrum magically stopped as he began sucking on the dummy, resulting in his eyes becoming heavier and heavier until the little guy couldn't keep them open any longer.<br>Giggling pierced through the rumbling noise of the train and Kendall cast his sights to the source. His eyes fell upon Ally and this man; Kendall had just discovered was called Logan, pulling silly faces at the iPad. As Kendall looked closer, he discovered that they were looking at their faces all distorted and warped.

Kendall felt a surge of heat spread throughout his entire body causing warmth to tingle at his fingertips. He knew this feeling and it wasn't good. Well at least in his eyes it wasn't good. He made a mental note to punish himself when he had the chance and forced the feeling back within the dark confines his heart had become.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at his red checked sleeve.

"Daddy." Ally moaned as he climbed into Kendall's lap, rubbing his eyes. Using his spare hand, Kendall began rummaging in his duffle bag once again to find a second pacifier. Upon finding it, he presented it to his son who snatched it form the grip and shoved it in his mouth as he rested his head against Kendall's chest. It wasn't long until Ally joined his brother in the land of nod.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kendall asked once he was sure he wouldn't disturb Ally. Logan looked at the dirty blonde haired boy and nodded. "Why were you being so nice to him? Most people keep to themselves on public transport. And the other people see me as a single young father and are disgusted. So what's your deal?"

"Why would I judge you when I don't even know you? And I definitely don't think you're disgusting. Cute and sexy, yeah. But definitely not disgusting." Logan noticed the look of discomfort appear on Kendall's face. "Oh, sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I tend to over step the mark."

"No, no. It's okay." Kendall hung his head and watched his son sleep soundly, basking in the awkwardness brought along with the silence.

"Ladies and gentleman…"rang the voice from the train speakers, "We're now reaching our final stop in San Diego. When leaving the train, please ensure you have all your belongings…"

"So, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something? Or do you have a place to be?" Logan asked, afraid of the rejection that was inevitably coming.

Logan was used to rejection. His life was full of it. His parents had rejected him when he had finally built up the courage to come out. Buying him a small apartment on the other side of town and agreeing to pay his way through college if he agreed to stay out of their life.

Logan was surprised at how little he felt towards his parents' decision. They hardly ever spent anytime together while he was growing up. Pawning him off onto the nanny, never turning up to his spelling bee contests and even refusing to attending is high school graduation. So Logan felt no pain when they made their decision. No pain. No feeling of loss. If anything, he felt relief. Relief he was free of two people who didn't love him, two people who were supposed to show him nothing but love.

"Um, I don't think that's a really good idea."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course not." Logan smiled, hiding his pain.

Yes, Logan was used to rejection. But he had never experienced pain as much as this. And despite being a hidden genius, he couldn't understand why he felt so hurt from the rejection of this blonde boy he had met just over two hours ago.

The train slowed and came to a complete stop and Logan swung his shoulder bag over his back and exited the train, not giving the blonde another look, afraid that if he caught a glimpse at those emerald green eyes once more, he wouldn't be able to prevent tears leaving his brown ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter, I'm just too good to you guys ;) Thanks a bunch to _Macs-a-million_, _japanesecherryboy, BreakFree_, and _itrymybest_ for your lovely reviews. :) and if you didn't review, why the hell not? ;) No matter what I read, I always review, from one writer to another, it's just nice :) Any who, on with the story  
><strong>

Kendall struggled off of the train with the pushchair and one of his sleeping sons in his arms. He quickly glanced along the platform and saw no sign of the brunette boy.

Kendall was always so quick to jump to conclusions. Sure, Logan had called him cute but that didn't mean he wanted to have sex with him. For all he knew, Logan was just trying to make a new friend. But Kendall, like always, blew things out of proportion and retreated into safety when things showed a faint sign of the unknown.

Kendall pushed the pram towards the ticket barrier and fumbled around in his pocket for his train ticket, trying his hardest not to wake the boy in his arms.

He inserted the crumpled orange ticket into the slot, the barrier happily eating it up and pushed through as the gates swung open.

"Kendall? Hey Kendall, over here." Kendall snapped his neck in the direction of the person calling his name and smiled as his eyes fell on the familiar sight of the handsome boy Kendall knew as his best friend. Kendall walked over to him and was embraced into an awkward side hug. James automatically took Ally from Kendall helping to relieve the boy from his heavy load. "You okay? How was your trip?" James asked as they made their way towards the car park of the train station.

"Yeah, I'm fine and so was the trip."

"There it is. Kendall Knight's infamous 'fine'. Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I really am." James reassured placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "But I know you. You're only here because there's something on your mind."

"James Diamond. Not just a pretty face." Kendall smiled as they finally reached James' silver BMW X3. "Another new car? What's this? Like the seventh one since you passed your test?" Kendall asked, attempting to shift the focus from his reason for the visit.

"Ninth. And you're doing that thing where you try to change the subject. But as I said Kendall, I know you."

"Fine. I'll tell you. Just not now okay?" James sighed but nodded in agreement as he finished strapping in Ally into one of the car seats occupying the back seat of his car. He shut the door quietly and climbed into the drivers seat just as Kendall finished strapping Addy into the other seat and folding the pram and putting it in the trunk along with his duffle bag.

The first half of the journey back to James' was spent in silent. Kendall afraid that any conversation would turn into an interrogation and James worried that pushing his friend into conversation could cause him to shut off completely.

"Daddy. Thirsty." Kendall span around in his chair and saw Addy rubbing his eyes and fidgeting in his car seat.

"We're almost at Uncle James', just wait a bit longer."

"NOWWWW!" Addy's high-pitched scream causing Ally to jolt awake. The two instantly began to cry and scream and Kendall took a deep breath trying to ignore the boys. James cast a look over to the frustrated boy as he turned into a small cul-de-sac.

"It's okay boys. We're here now." James said as he pulled into the driveway in front of a small-detached house. Kendall was the first to wrench the door open, quickly following to open Addy's door and unbuckling him without muttering a word to the still fussing boy. He placed the boy on the grass and slammed the door shut before heading to the trunk to retrieve the pushchair and his duffle bag. James emerged from the other side of the car, carrying Ally, wiping away the tears that were running down his small cheeks.

The four boys crossed the threshold to the small house and were soon greeted by a small grey and white husky looking dog running up to them.

"A husky James? Really?"

"Actually, he's an Alaskan Klee Kai." James responded with a smile as he placed Ally down on the floor. The twins then began to run after the dog laughing and shouting. "And they've forgotten all about wanting a drink. Now." James said, turning to Kendall, seriousness plastered all over his face. "Tell me what's going on."

"I…I can't do it James. I just can't."

"Do what?" he responded, ushering Kendall into the kitchen, out of earshot of the twins.

"This. Them. Everything. I just can't do it anymore." And that's when Kendall found all his strength had depleted and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "They just take so much out of me. They always want something. Whether it's attention or my time or food. They just always want something."

"Kendall, they're eighteen months old. Of course they need all that stuff. I thought you knew all this before you decided to keep them?"

"I thought I did too…I just…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Well I do, you're gonna stay here for a bit. I'm going to help you. There's plenty of room for you all. It's going to be okay." A loud crash sounding like glass shattering echoed through the small halls of the house followed by yelps of puppy barks and a loud 'uh oh.' Kendall rushed out of the kitchen to the site of the tragedy and shook his head at the sight. James' glass coffee table surface was now lying in thousands of small shards of glass on the floor with the twins surrounding the wreckage and the dog jumping side to side still barking at the rubble.

"Alistair and Addison Knight. What did you do?" Kendall barked, his voice full of anger and disappointment.

"Kendall, don't worry. Accidents happen. Why don't you take the boys and Fox into the garden and play soccer or something? I'll tidy this up." Kendall shook his head but James was standing firm. "Seriously, it's fine." Kendall grabbed each boys' hand quite firmly and all but dragged them into the back garden as James began picking up the larger pieces of glass.

Logan stood outside the train station attempting to flag down a yellow taxi. He growled in frustration as the third cab just sped straight past him, completely ignoring him.

"You know, getting a friend to pick you up would be so much easier." Logan turned in shock but smiled when he saw the short Latino boy looking back at him.

"Carlos!" he exclaimed pulling the smaller boy into a heart filled hug. "What are you doing here? I told you I was okay catching a cab."

"And I couldn't let you do that. So I came to surprise you." Carlos snatched up Logan's shoulder bag and led him towards the car park.

"So how was your trip?" Carlos asked as they clambered into the small beaten up car that Carlos drove.

"It was fine." Logan said buckling himself in safely.

"There it is. Logan Mitchell's infamous 'fine'." Logan chuckled and playfully shoved Carlos on the shoulder. "So what's his name?"

"What?"

"Like it or not Logan. I know you." Logan sighed before replying.

"It's not like it even matters. I'm never going to see him again." Logan rummaged in his bag and pulled out his iPad. He swiped his finger across the bottom of the screen and a photo of Logan and Ally popped up. Logan quickly jabbed at the home button but Carlos had already caught a glimpse at it.

"A kid? Dude, come on, there's like laws and shit about that." Logan couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Really? A pedophile? That's what you take me for? That's one of his kids."

"One of his kids? How old is this dude?" Carlos asked while simultaneously analyzing the cross roads, judging if it was safe to proceed or not.

"He just has the two. They're twins. And I'd say he's probably our age, maybe slightly younger."

"And he has two kids? You're lucky you're never going to see him again."

"Okay. Can we just drop it now?" Carlos nodded as he joined the traffic on the busy highway.

"So my mate's having a party tonight and we're going."

"I don't know Carlos, I'm not much…"

"Of a party person. Yeah, I know. But you said you wanted to come see me for some fun and that's what we're gonna do. We'll swing by my local and grab some beers and some tequila and then head over to his." Logan knew how stubborn Carlos could be and when he was set on something, no matter what the genius said, he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

Logan and Carlos had first met when they were thirteen at summer camp. Once again, Logan had become isolated from his peers due to his social awkwardness and his smarts. During their free time, most of the kids would be running around playing tag or cops and robbers. But Logan used the time to sit quietly under the tree, taking shade from the blazing sun, happily reading one of his science books. Every day the same. Nothing changed. Until half way through camp when a small Latino boy ran past the tree Logan always sat beneath. He paused for a second to catch his breath and looked over at the quiet boy sat at the foot of the tall oak.

"Hi."

"Hi" Logan responded, not looking up from his book.

"What choo reading?"

"A book." Carlos chuckled and walked closer to the boy, the shade cast from the tree engulfing him into the darkness.

"I can see that. What's it about?"

"Science and stuff." Logan, still not looking up from his book.

"That's cool. I really like space and rockets. Does it have any of that stuff in there?" Logan finally looked up at the boy skeptically, his giant brain processing thoughts quicker than lightning.

"Yeah. Yeah there is." Carlos plonked himself down next to Logan as Logan began flicking back through the pages he had previously read, trying to locate the pages about rocket ships and stars.

From that day, Logan and Carlos became inseparable, spending every minute of camp together. And Logan finally had a best friend. Someone he could share all his secrets with. Someone he could talk to when he felt alone. Someone he could talk to about his conflicting feelings he was having about boys instead of girls.

"So you don't think girls are pretty?" Carlos whispered, Logan watching his lips dance in the torch light with each word he spoke. Their camp councilor ordered lights out an hour ago, ten minutes later Carlos had crawled under Logan's covers and had one of their many midnight chats.

"Yeah, they're pretty. But I think boys are pretty too."

"Am I pretty?" even in the dim lights from the torch, Carlos noticed Logan's cheeks darken into a deep red tint.

"Yeah…I guess." Logan murmured, rubbing the back of his head gently. Carlos edged closer to Logan, resting his hand on his knee.

"I can help you if you want?" Logan looked up, confused at what the Latino meant.

"Help me with what?"

"These feelings." And with those words, Carlos and Logan found themselves both edging closer to each other until their lips brushed gently together. Once the two pulled back, Logan carefully ran his fingers across his bottom lip.

"I…I've never kissed any one before."

"Now you have." Carlos winked as he pulled the covers off from over his head and shuffled quietly to his bed. "G'night Logie."

Logan and Carlos found themselves 'experimenting' with each other each time they discovered a new thing about sex. Kissing with tongues. Giving hickeys. They even gave each other their first blowjobs, until tragedy struck when Carlos' dad was transferred to San Diego resulting in his whole family uprooting from their lives and once again, Logan was left alone.

But Logan wasn't truly alone. Even though he and Logan were miles apart, the Latino boy contacted the genius every day, saying how much he missed him, filling him in on how school is, even about Carlos' first official boyfriend. Logan was a little heart broken when Carlos told him about how he felt with his boyfriend, but Logan was ultimately happy for him. Carlos was his best friend; he just wanted him to be happy.

But even though the distance between the two boys grew, so did their friendship. And Logan was truly grateful that Carlos had come into his life. He wouldn't change that day for the world.

"Tell you what. We'll find you a guy at this party. And he can fuck you silly. You look like you need a good shag." Carlos winked as he pulled into the parking space at the liquor store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Glad you're all enjoying this story. Without further ado I present the next chapter :) remember to review and if there's anything I haven't made 100% clear or you want to see something happen in this story, don't be afraid to ask :)**

His breath hitched, as he dragged the cool metal blades across his already scarred skin, before turning into a long sigh of relief as the pain dripped away with the blood. There was nothing like the pain of a fresh cut, Kendall thought to himself as he examined the line of blood etched across his left pectoral. No. Kendall didn't enjoy this, it was his way of punishing himself. He thought about a guy, not a girl. He needed to be punished for his mistake. The way he felt for that stranger interacting with his son was not right. He knew that feeling. That feeling was dangerous. Dangerous because he only felt that way about a boy. Never a girl. Not even the twins' mother.

Kendall placed the blade against his skin once again, increasing the force and dragging it harshly across his damaged skin. That one was for her. He should have loved her. But he didn't. He knew he never would and it made him sick every time he was reminded of it.

A loud thumping on the bathroom door caused Kendall to stumble and drop the shaving blade on the floor, resulting in blood splattering all over the place. He cursed under his breath as he scrambled around on the floor, mopping at the blood with shreds of tissue.

"Kendall, you alright buddy? You've been in there a long time."

"Yeah James, I'm fine. Just getting ready."

"Okay, well I got the twins into bed but they won't calm down, they keep screaming for you."

"I'll be out in a sec." Kendall responded, disposing of the soiled tissue into the bowl of the toilet. He dabbed clean toilet paper at his still seeping wounds before uniting them with the waterlogged ones he'd recently parted with. He took another look at his reflection, seeing nothing but a hollow, damaged shell of the boy he used to be and with a long deep sigh, he flushed the toilet, the evidence of his problem swirling away so easily, pulled on a t-shirt and yanked the door open to tend to his children.

Kendall Knight was done with love. He was so done with it that he fully convinced himself he wasn't even capable of giving it anymore. He had loved his dad and his father abandoned him. He had loved his mother and she had given up on him. He had loved Katie and eventually she outgrew his brotherly-fathering, no longer needing his help. He had loved James but he was ripped from his life when he was forced to move. What was the point in love when people just seem to disappoint you? He even knew that the twins would eventually outgrow him too and he would be alone once again. Attachment was as close to love as he was willing to get.

Kendall entered the spare bedroom to see James cowering on the bed, protecting his head from the two boys, dressed in identical brown and green dinosaur pyjamas, bouncing up and down around him.

"I thought you said you had got them into bed?"

"I did, but you took so long they got back out." James replied, finally braving sitting upright, only to end with him being at the bottom of the twins' dog pile. Kendall walked over, sweeping Ally into his arms and throwing him gently onto the other bed. The little boy giggled before clambering off of the bed and back to his father.

"Again? Again?" he shouted, tugging at Kendall's shirt.

"No. Bed." Kendall stated, pointing his finger towards the bed the small child had just vacated. Ally, knowing the familiar tone of voice from his father, sulked back to the bed and climbed under the cover. James had struggled free from the other twin and placed him back under the covers as well.

"Now, go to sleep." Kendall said, tiredness present within his voice. He bent over each boy giving them a kiss on the forehead before following James out of the room, switching off the main bedroom light to allow the glow from the nightlight to radiate across the walls, painting stars and moons across all the surfaces.

The two older boys carefully made their way down the stairs preparing for the guests that were arriving for James' small 'get together'. Kendall wasn't really in the mood to party. But he had shown up at James' with little warning and he couldn't ask the handsome boy to cancel his plans for him.

Intermittent rings of the doorbell eventually caused the downstairs of James' house to be full of people. All ranging from sixteen to thirty. Kendall wasn't surprised that James new so many people. The brunette boy had always been popular with people.

Kendall's party experience was made worse by the fact that he couldn't drink. One of the burdens of becoming a responsible adult. And once again, Kendall found himself looking after everyone but himself. He found himself constantly mopping up spilled drinks, forcing people off of certain pieces of furniture and diving to the floor to catch expensive, fragile breakables.

Kendall had had enough for one night. He was going to tell James he was going to bed. He walked into the kitchen to see Fox, James' adorable little puppy, standing on the kitchen table, James and four other guys encircling the dog. As Kendall moved closer to the tall brunette, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"James!" he yelled as he snatched the puppy up into his arms just as the dog was about to lick up the brown liquid sitting in a small bowl. "You can't give Fox beer!"

"Why not dude? It'll be funny."

"No it won't. I'm going to bed." he turned around and began to leave the kitchen, pausing to cast one last look over his shoulder. "And I suggest you do the same." Kendall turned around, ready to leave when he was faced with a trashed stoner. The smell of weed mixing with the stale alcohol infused with his salvia.

"Whooooa dude. I must be trippin'. You were like two feet tall wearing pyjamas in the living room a second ago. Did you find your daddy?"

"What?" Kendall's eyes widening, realising what this stoner was talking about. He pushed past the guy, Fox still in his arms and quickly began searching the living room. It didn't take long for the blonde to locate the miniature version of himself. He was standing in the corner, tears streaming from his eyes, with two tall, muscly guys towering over him, one of them attempting to force a can of beer to the sobbing boy's lips.

Adrenaline coursing through Kendall's blood, he stormed over to the corner, tapped the guy on the shoulder and as he turned to face the intrusion, Kendall's clenched fist collided with the bigger guy's nose, causing him to stumble and fall to the floor.

"What the fuck?" he bellowed from the floor, clutching his now broken nose, preventing blood from spilling out all over the floor.

"I should be asking you the same fucking question. Why the fuck were you forcing my son to drink beer? He's eighteen months old you twat!"

"He was crying, my dad always gave me beer when I was crying."

"And look how you turned out." Kendall snapped back, picking up his still sobbing son with his free hand and holding him close to his side. "Come within ten inches of either of my sons again and you'll be wishing a broken nose was all you had." and without another glance, Kendall stormed off, up the stairs and into the guest room where the other twin was.

Kendall placed Addy down, along with Fox, who immediately jumped up onto Ally's bed and settled down close to the boy.

Logan sighed as he sat down on the sofa, clutching his red solo cup in his hand. Carlos had abandoned Logan's side as soon as they crossed the threshold of the party home. Logan couldn't blame him, he wouldn't want to be around himself at a party. Not when he wasn't in the mood.

He took a long swig from the plastic cup, finishing the beverage. The vodka burning his throat as it went down. Then he felt that familiar uncomfortable feeling below his stomach. He needed to pee. He stood up and made his way to where he believed the bathroom was.

The good news was his instinct was right and he found the bathroom. The bad news was that there were about seven people ahead of him waiting for relievement. And as if knowing that he wouldn't be able to relieve the pressure building in his bladder any time soon, he suddenly couldn't hold it any longer.

There has to be another bathroom in this house, Logan thought to himself as he abandoned his spot in the queue and headed towards the stairs. He paused when he saw a handwritten sign stuck to the banister with clear sticky tape.

'Upstairs is off limits!'

But Logan was responsible, he only wanted to use the toilet quickly. He took a quick sweep of the party scene with his eyes and sprinted up the stairs to where he was greeted with an empty hall with four closed doors. Knowing he had to start somewhere, he grabbed the handle of the door close to him and pushed it open, peeking his head in for a look.

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when he witnessed the inside of the first room. Two single beds stood against the back wall but only one of them was occupied. Three blonde haired boys all huddled together, all looking very similar in appearance. Except for the fact that the boy in the middle was clearly older than the two small boys. Their father.

The oldest boy looked up from the book he was reading aloud to the two boys, who were fast asleep, oblivious to the story being read.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

"It's just across the hall." Kendall responded, not even acknowledging who the intruder was or that they had met recently before.

"Thanks." Logan's head retreated and the door began to close slowly until it stopped and reopened before Logan's whole body appeared from the crack. "You're that cute guy from the train earlier." Kendall who had immediately returned his attention to the book, looked up once again. His eyes slightly widening, his heartbeat slightly increasing and his palms becoming slightly more sweaty as he realised it was indeed the guy from the train. "Some would see this as fate." Logan winked at Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eurgh! Don't know how I feel about this chapter. :/ Thank you to all those who reviewed, means a lot. And thanks to the people who alerted/favourited! I hope you enjoooy :D**

Kendall carefully clambered out of bed so not to disturb the two sleeping children. He straightened himself up and followed the brunette intruder out of bedroom and into the empty hallway.

"Bathroom's just there." Kendall pointed to the closed door before walking off towards the other end of the hallway, stopping in front of yet another closed door as Logan cleared his throat.

"So as destiny's seemed to give me a second chance, any chance you'll also be able to?" Kendall released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and turned to look at the handsome smaller boy. He quickly scanned the boy, his glare lingering on the boy's beautiful brown eyes, trailing down the boy's lips and finally assessing his outfit. A casual, figure hugging, grey shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and finished with white hi-tops and a white belt to break up the colours.

"Uh..it's Logan right?" Kendall even had to admit that the way Logan nodded back at him was unbelievably cute. "I'm flattered, I really I am. I just…don't think you're looking for the same thing I am." It was only present for a split second, but Kendall was positive he saw it, the look of disappointment flash across this guy's face, only to be replaced with a similarly fake smile.

"Oh, you think I..." Logan forced out an equally fake laugh to match the smile on his face. "No, no, no, no, no. You must have misunderstood. You're pretty cool and I just wanted to be friends. One can never have enough friends. Just come down stairs and have a drink and get to know me." Kendall hesitated, grasping the cool silver doorknob, over thinking once again. Had he really gotten the wrong end of the stick? Had his suppressed emotions finally forced themselves out of the pit Kendall kept them in? Was he now reading too much into this straight guy's kind actions? "I'll let you think this over while I take a leak." Logan smiled as he vanished behind the wooden door that led to the bathroom. Kendall wasn't left alone with his thoughts for long, as the handle turned followed by the opening of the door. Logan stepped out into the hallway wiping his hands on his jeans; he looked up at Kendall with that crooked smile that Kendall had so quickly come to admire, "Well?"

"Why not? One drink can't hurt right?" Kendall relaxed his grip on the handle and headed over to Logan. Logan gestured for the blonde to take the lead and followed at a distance.

Logan followed Kendall into the kitchen and watched as the blonde poured some lemonade into two plastic cups. Kendall swivelled around and handed one cup to the other boy. Logan let out a small laugh as he took the cup from the blonde's possession.

"No alcohol?" Logan questioned once his laughing fit subsided.

"You can if you want. I can't."

"Not even just one?" Logan offered as he topped his beverage up with some vodka. Kendall glanced into those deep brown eyes and lost himself. Like all his sense of control and responsibility suddenly left him and he didn't mind. Something inside him was telling him to trust this boy and he soon found himself offering his cup to the brunette. Logan smiled as he splashed a generous amount into the cup, causing drops to splash out as the two liquids mixed. Logan scanned the room before pocketing the small vodka bottle into his jeans. Kendall shot him a questionable look, to which Logan just smiled back at him. "Why should I waste the little time I have getting to know you on topping up my drink?"

Kendall was led into the living room where they both sat on the sofa in the far corner, away from the loud music and people grinding upon each other. Kendall perched himself on the very edge of the sofa, sipping awkwardly from his red cup.

"So Kendall, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with what you do?"

"Well the twins take up most of my time, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays I work at the local school as a teaching assistant. How about you?"

"I'm still studying."

"Yeah? What course?" Logan actually believed the hint of interest hidden in the blonde's words.

"Biomedical science." Kendall felt the awkwardness return as the conversation ended and he downed the rest of his drink. "Finished already? Need a top up?" Logan asked, gesturing to the bulge in his jeans.

"Uh, no, that's okay, I'll get one from the kitchen." And Kendall quickly yet clumsily stumbled away through the crowd of drunken teens leaving Logan to chuckle to himself at how flustered and embarrassed Kendall had gotten.

Kendall made his way into the kitchen, his face still burning red from Logan's last comment. 'You're pathetic, he was talking about the vodka, not his dick.' Kendall's aggressive conscious barked within his head. 'Why did you have to make yourself look like a twat? No wonder you're all alone. I'm surprised this dude wants anything to do with you.' Kendall smacked his hand against his head attempting to shift the voice, but to no prevail. He then scanned the kitchen and his eyes fell upon the tall, yet surprisingly full bottle of tequila. He hurried towards it, snatching it up, removing the lid and placing the opening to his lips. He swallowed gulp after gulp after gulp of the liquid, each mouthful burning with a sense of satisfaction as it ran easily down his throat. When he removed the bottle, slamming it back on the table, he discovered that he had downed about half of the bottle and it was already beginning to show its effects. He began looking around the room for his cup when he felt a hand clasp upon his shoulder.

"Thought you'd ditched me." Kendall span around and found himself face to face with Logan.

"N-no, I just couldn't find my cup.." Kendall slurred in response. Logan looked at him puzzled before examining the counter behind Kendall.

"I thought you couldn't drink." Logan asked as he held the half empty bottle of tequila up to drunken teen.

"That's not mine."

"I bet it isn't. But it didn't stop you drinking it though." Logan chuckled but stopped when Kendall stumbled slightly. Logan offered his hands out for support just for Kendall to bat them away.

"I'm okay, I don't need your help." He spat as he slowly trotted out of the kitchen, stumbling once again in the door. Logan rolled his eyes, replacing the bottle of alcohol upon the side and hurried after Kendall.

Kendall rubbed his crotch up against the back of another guy's ass in time with the music. The guy span around and wasn't impressed by the drunk's actions.

"What the fuck fag?"

"You need to…ssssshhhhh." Kendall held his index finger to his lips attempting to silence the boy.

"There you are. Sorry, he's a bit drunk and he must have thought you were someone else." Logan intervened, holding Kendall up who had suddenly become all limp at his muscles.

"Whatever homos." The boy turned around and continued dancing with the pretty blonde girl he had been hitting on before.

"Come on handsome, let's get you to bed."

"Logan. I'm n-not gonna sleep with you, you haven't even bought me dinner yet." Logan couldn't help but smile as he helped Kendall through the group of people and towards the stairs.

"Stairs." Warned Logan as they both paused at the bottom, "Can you manage?" Kendall responded with a drunken unenthusiastic odd and began climbing the stairs on all fours. Logan followed slowly behind, silently checking out Kendall's perfectly round ass that was hugged beautifully by his tight skinny jeans.

Logan followed Kendall into his room and the blonde collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. Logan knew all too well how drunk people normally acted, always remaining the sober one to look after everyone else, so Kendall's attitude wasn't foreign territory. "Come on, get undressed."

"Logan, I told you no. We haven't even kissed yet." Kendall mumbled, face still squashed against the soft material of the bed. Logan let out a small laugh before reciting his comeback.

"Have you ever considered the fact that I don't want to have sex with you?" Kendall fought his way so that he was sitting up and looking at the brunette boy towering over him.

"That's a shame."

"Why's that?" Logan asked as he took a seat next to the drunken blonde boy.

"No reason." Kendall replied, resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Come on," Logan said, patting Kendall's knee, "Let's get you into bed before you says something you'll regret in the morning."

"Logan?" Kendall's voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan and Kendall were now facing each other, their faces inches from each other and before Logan could admire Kendall's beautiful green eyes, Kendall slammed his dry chapped lips against Logan's moist lips.

Sparks. Fireworks. Tingles. Logan felt all the clichés in the book. And he was glad that the clichés made Kendall's sloppy drunk kiss all the more better. Logan moved his lips against the other boy's until Kendall stopped kissing him. Logan opened his eyes and pulled back to see the boy had fallen asleep.

Typical, Logan thought. Stuff like this always seemed to happen to him. He stood up and felt an uncomfortable pressure in his crotch from where he had started to get hard from Kendall's kiss. He tugged at the boy's shirt removing it; he tossed it to the floor before starting on Kendall's undershirt. Once the material became free from the blonde's tanned skin, Logan let out a small gasp as he took in the sight of Kendall's damaged skin. Tens of cuts littered the surface of the boy's torso. Logan gently ran his fingers over some of the cuts, assessing the age of the cuts, deciding that some are as fresh as a couple of hours old.

"Oh Kendall, you know there's no getting rid of me now." He gently laid the blonde boy down on his side so his head was resting on the pillow and he unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down with difficulty, leaving Kendall in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. Logan covered the boy up in the blanket on the bed and gently stroked his golden locks. Logan placed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead and settled down in the armchair in the corner of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, luck you. Now I feel like I'm spoiling you ;) I think I could have ended this chapter slightly better, but I didn't know how. Feel free to leave reviews telling me to get my ass in gear and update sooner. And if you wanna request a story, or something to include in this story or any of my others then feel free to do that! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts people. YOU ROCK!**

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes just to snap them shut again when the light pierced right through his corneas. His head was throbbing. He felt like he had smacked his head against a brick wall a dozen times then topped it off with a kick to the skull. And his mouth? Did he lick the floor last night? Cause it sure as hell tasted like it. Kendall had never tasted such a vile aftertaste in his life.<p>

He braved opening his eyes again and his eye contact locked on a glass of water and two tablets on the bedside cabinet. He was impressed with his drunken state, actually preparing himself for the next morning's hangover. He grabbed the tablets, popping them both into his mouth and swallowing them with a generous helping of water. As the cool clear liquid washed away that nasty flavour in his mouth, he thought he felt slightly better.

Kendall glanced at the alarm clock on the side. Six o'clock. He had about half an hour until the twins woke up. That's half an hour of precious sleep he could get in.

He rolled over, closing his eyes, feeling that sense of relief when the darkness began to soothe his aching head. Then he heard a grunt. A grunt? He didn't make that noise. Someone else was in the room with him. He quickly sat bolt up right and there he was. The brunette that he had tried so hard to avoid. The brunette that had convinced him to have a drink with him to get to know him as friends. The same brunette that caused Kendall to go back on all he had worked for and given in and got stinking drunk.

Logan grunted again in his sleep. Obviously annoyed at the small sleep space he had occupied last night as a sign of respect for the blonde. Kendall couldn't help but feel slightly moved at this. And the fact that he had stayed with Kendall given the state he was in last night.

That's when Kendall suddenly became aware he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. He always went to bed wearing a shirt. He was afraid someone would see his scars in his sleep. He just prayed to God that Logan hadn't been there when he de-clothed.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with his back to the sleeping boy. He scrambled around on the floor for his discarded t-shirt, his fear masking the pounding inside his head. He was just about to pull on the shirt when he heard shuffling behind him, soon followed by a very hoarse morning voice.

"Why are you up?" Kendall silently cursed to himself and rapidly pulled the shirt over his bed head.

"I...I...Er...I have to get up for the twins." why was he stuttering? It was the truth. He knew the boys had to come first, especially over his self inflicted sickness.

"I can do that for you. You should rest. You drank a lot last night."

"Yeah, I did. But the boys don't know you. They'll just get freaked out. I always get them up." he pulled on his soiled pair of jeans from the previous day and sat on the bed, ready to pull on a pair of socks. "Thanks for looking after me last night." Kendall muttered under his breath, hoping Logan couldn't actually hear his gratitude.

"No problem. You thanked me last night anyway."

"I did?" Logan stood up and walked around so he was facing Kendall.

"Yeah you did." Logan bent down and started edging his lips closer to Kendall's.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

"Really Kendall? I thought you'd recognise the first signs of a kiss by your age." Logan said straightening up.

"Yeah...yeah I do. But not with you."

"That didn't stop you last night." the clear sign of pain and hurt pasted over the brunette's face.

"I didn't kiss you last night."

"Yeah you did. We were sat on this bed, you said my name and before I knew what was happening, you crashed your lips against mine." Kendall let out a loud chuckle that Logan couldn't help but analyse, he knew it was forced.

"I guess I thought you were a girl. Sorry dude. But you are pretty feminine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whoa..not like in a camp way, but you're not exactly the manliest of men." luckily Kendall was thrown an escape rope from the hole he was digging, when the bedroom door swung open and the two twins ran in followed by Fox; all three jumping up onto the bed.

It was the boys' loud screaming and bouncing that brought Kendall's attention back to his monster hangover.

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast." Kendall said while scooping up Addy and flinging him over his shoulder into a fireman's lift. He paused at the door when he realised the other twin wasn't following. He span around to see Ally tugging at Logan's hand.

"Bweakfast. Come on." he pleaded, still tugging at the brunette's giant hand. Logan looked over to Kendall, as if asking for permission, only to find Kendall roll his eyes and leave the bedroom. Logan smiled down at Ally before standing up and, with hands still linked, was dragged down to the kitchen.

When Logan and Ally reached the kitchen, Kendall was already filling two bowls with Coccoa Snaps.

"You have to wait until I put milk on them first." Kendall told Addy who had just delved his hand into the cereal, retreating it with a fistful of brown cereal bits.

"No!" Addy screamed as he slammed his closed fist to his mouth to eat the cereal, with the end result having more Coccoa Snaps on the floor than the boy's mouth.

Ally finally released Logan's hand and sat down in front of the free bowl.

"Do you want a bowl?" Kendall asked in a monotone voice.

"Nah, it's okay. I could make us pancakes, if you don't think James would mind."

"Awwwww." Ally and Addy sighed in disappointment in unison.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine with cereal." Kendall said, getting another bowl for himself.

"I know I don't. But I don't do cold breakfasts. So do you think James will mind?"

"Think James will mind what?" all four boys snapped their necks in the direction of the door where a very hung over looking James stood in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers.

"James dude. What did I tell you about looking decent? You're not living alone anymore."

"Ah, the twins don't mind. Do ya boys?" James said as he walked to the fridge, removing a bottle of milk and drank straight from it.

"Don't drink all the milk!" Kendall barked as trails of milk spilled from the side of his mouth, running down his torso, following the creases set by his perfectly toned muscles. James lowered the bottle and smashed it down on the table in front of the twins. Kendall picked up the bottle and splashed a generous amount over the dry cereal in the two bowls.

"So what did we think James would mind?" James asked, his head hidden inside the fridge as he rummaged around looking for something. "Wait, who are you?" he asked as he retrieved his head from the confines of the cold storage. Logan flashed him his award-winning smile before answering.

"I'm Logan. Friends with Carlos and now Kendall." He winked at the blonde who was clearly not impressed.

"He was going to make pancakes but he suddenly remembered he had to leave." Kendall said, emphasising the Logan leaving part.

"I don't have to go anywhere."

"Get cracking on those pancakes then! Wait…Carlos as in Carlos Garcia?" James' face suddenly became as red as a tomato.

"The very same…Why?" Logan said while walking over to the fridge, being able to assess James' awkwardness at Carlos' name.

"No reason." James buried his head back into the fridge.

"I know that look. What happened James?" Kendall asked. The taller brunette let out a loud sigh and stood facing the blonde.

"I'm not too sure on the specifics. But, when I woke up I was stark naked and my junk was inches from Carlos' face." Logan let out a loud laugh as he placed the ingredients for pancakes on the worktop near the stove.

"That sounds like a typical morning after with Carlos."

"You…you don't suppose we…you know?" James asked sheepishly.

"Carlos probably just sucked you off. No biggy. He's always doing things like that. Whenever he gets drunk and wants something, booze, food, money, he automatically offers head in return."

"You sound like you're talking from experience.."

"Of course, we've been friends for years. It's to be expected." Logan said while whisking ingredients together into a bowl.

"And it didn't make you uncomfortable? Being sucked off by a guy?" James asked, showing general interest in Logan.

"Why would it? I have them all the time." Logan splattered some of the mixture into a hot frying pan. James glanced at Kendall with wide eyes and Kendall just stared back at him. The whole kitchen remained in silence until Logan had made about half a dozen pancakes and Carlos finally appeared in the kitchen.

"Smells good." James had positioned himself at the table with the twins and Kendall and was eating a small bowl of cereal. Carlos walked up behind James and placed both his hands on his shoulders. As soon as the Latino's hands came in contact with James' perfect skin, the brunette immediately tensed up. "Feeling tense bro. D'you want a massage?"

"Uh…no…no thanks."

"Seriously." Logan exclaimed as he placed down a stack of pancakes on the table. "What is with you guys being so awkward about gays? James being awkward because Carlos sucked him off and Kendall pretending that we…"

"WHOA! Logan, can I talk to you in the other room?" Kendall jumped up and practically dragged Logan out of the kitchen.

"What Kendall?" Logan asked once they were out of earshot from the other boys.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Making my point. Why won't you admit we kissed?"

"Because we didn't."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Kendall didn't respond but his whole face dropped, and suddenly everything made sense. Kendall's drunken kiss. Kendall's denial. And most importantly, Kendall's shredded torso. "Are you..are you ashamed of yourself?"

"What? Why would I be ashamed of myself?" Logan placed his hand on Kendall's arm in reassurance.

"It's okay to be gay."

"I'm not gay and no offence Logan, but I've met you twice and you have no right asking all these questions."

"I know but…" And Kendall didn't know why, but he wanted to open up to this stranger. His brain was telling him he shouldn't. That it would only lead to something bad. But his heart was telling him that he could trust Logan. That maybe Logan was the solution to all the bad things happening in his life.

"If you just drop it all, I'll admit that we kissed okay?" Logan smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." Kendall turned around and walked back into the kitchen leaving Logan alone. Logan took a second to assess all the emotions he was feeling. He really felt something for that dirty haired blonde boy. Whether he was falling quickly for the boy or general concern for him, he wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure on was that he wanted to stick around to determine what these feelings were for sure.


End file.
